The High and the Mighty
by midnightstardust
Summary: Allen Walker is a new college student who was unfortunate enough to get the cocky Lavi Bookman as his dormate. First day together and it's clear that they don't... Like each other... But then again every rose has it's thorns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I probably shouldn't be writing a new story when I haven't finished any of my other ones but... Eh. Inspiration was calling to me and stuff XD**

Allen set down his freshly bought bag of groceries containing a particularly delectable item. Frozen waffles. Hey don't judge, this is a college diet. His two best friends Lenalee and Kanda 'persuaded' the headmaster a.k.a Lenalee's brother to allow him to have a roomate to help pay the all of Allen's funds were in custody of Marshall Cross, his foster father.

Allen scowled as he unpacked the groceries, his childhood had been a living hell because of that man. Honestly, that drunken bastard would sell his very soul for some booze and women. When Allen was done unpacking, he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling out his phone to text his friends.

_Allen: Guys I'm finally moved in~_

Not too long later a response from Lenalee popped up on the screen.

_Lenalee: That's great Allen, can't wait to visit! :D_

A smile graced Allen's face at the thought of Lenalee coming over, the girl hardly ever got out of her comfort zone due to her overprotective older brother. The only time she ever did let loose was around Kanda...

Allen grimaced when he thought of Kanda. He was rude, ill tempered, and acted like an ass most of the time, but he was good looking so it was ok. Apparently all it takes is a pretty face nowadays because girl's were falling at the jerk's feet left and right, not that he gives a damn. He decided he'd text Kanda as well, seeing as Allen's new roomate was an old friend of the Jap.

_Allen: Hey BaKanda, when did you say you're friend would be moving in? _

_Kanda: Calm your tits Moyashi, the damn rabbit will be there soon. _

_Allen: _ Damn rabbit? Am I rooming with your pet bunny?_

_Kanda: You've escalated to new levels of stupidity._

Allen snickered at Kanda's response, imagining that ever-present scowl that usually graced his features. He sat there texting his friends for a while before the chiming of the doorbell stirred him from his place on the couch.

"Coming!" He called as he walked briskly to the door. Despite the answer call that Allen gave, the doorbell rang obnoxiously fast-paced several more times before Allen actually reached the door and ripped it open irritably.

Before he could even utter a greeting, the person pushed pass Allen at the door and entered the house.

"Hey!-" Before he could start to rant, Allen took a good look at the intrusive visitor. He was tall with an eyepatch and startlingly red hair which was held up by a green bandana, wearing a fitted black shirt, tight skinny jeans and an orange scarf. If he didn't have that cocky grin plastered on his face he would've probably been just Allen's type. Oh, did I mention he was gay? Must've slipped my mind :3

"What the-?" Allen started, his eyes widening in disbelief as the red-haired male looked around and then lounged lazily on the couch.

"Can I help you?" Allen asked in an annoyed manner, figuring he should start out polite before he jumped to any conclusions.

"Um... Hellooo I'm here to be roommates with some guy named Alwin or something" He summed up, shooting a lopsided grin at Allen.

"It's Allen, and I'd rather hit on Lenalee and get skinned alive by Komui than live with you." He snapped.

"Oh hey, you're British aren't you? Nice accent Alwin~ Also, I didn't wanna room with you anyway!"

"Oh really, then I suppose those suitcases over there came on their own."

"Hey, I didn't-"

Just then Kanda entered through the front door, which was left open by a certain white-haired male.

"Moyashi I graciously set you up with the rabbit over there out of the goodness of my heart, so then why the hell do I walk in and hear you two screaming at each other from down the hall?"

Allen's head snapped in Kanda's direction so quick he almost got whiplash.

"Out of the goodness of your heart you set me up with a metrosexual hipster?"

An indignant 'HEY!' came from the red-haired male.

"You're no sexy beast yourself, Brit!" He replied sharply, earning a glare from Allen.

"You can fight all you want, you're stuck with each other now so you might as well make nice." Kanda explained rather boredly as he turned to leave.

"W-What? Kanda!" The door slammed shut in his face and Allen sighed irritably. He was right, he couldn't go tell Komui he didn't want a roommate now after he begged the him for one in the first place.

He sighed again and walked over to the red-head, offering a hand for him to shake. Said red-head got up took his hand a smug smile.

"Allen Walker."

"Lavi Bookman."

Allen nodded, slipping on his coat and walking to the door. Lavi stared at him curiously from the couch.

"Where ya' going beansprout?"

Allen shot a glare at the red-head for the nickname, but let it go nonetheless.

"To work. And just cause I'm nice, there are groceries in the fridge. Help yourself."

Lavi's eyes widened and a smile lit up his face. "Really? You rock beansprout~" He jumped off the couch and sprinted to the fridge, a grin on his face the whole time.

"EXCEPT-" Lavi's smile faltered when he heard the cold tone of Allen's voice. "The frozen waffles." With that Allen left, his warning still hanging in the air.

When Allen went through the door, Lavi shrugged and opened the fridge, eyeing the precious chococlate chip waffles with a gleam in his eye. He reached into the freezer gingerly, picking the box up with both hands.

"Don't you fucking touch my waffles Lavi Bookman."

Lavi let out an un-manly shriek when Allen's voice suddenly filled his ears, effectively making him drop the Godforsaken waffles on the cold hard ground. His head turned warily in Allen's direction and he was brought face to face with an icy glare. Lavi sighed and pouted, crossing his arms at the younger boy. Who could resist the waffl-ey goodness? Allen's glare sharpened as he exited the apartment, leaving the dumbfounded red-head clutching a box of frozen waffles.

**A/N hahah, I'm sorry this is so bad. I just HAD to ok? XD**


	2. Welcome Lavi

**A/N So yeah... i'm continuing this story... it's fun to write x3**

* * *

Allen sat cross-legged on his bed with a frown on his face. His two best friends, Lenalee and Kanda stared at him with concern...well not so much Kanda.

Allen let out a downcast sigh and stretched lazily, "I really need a break from that guy... We should go out and party or something..." He suggested.

He didn't do it often, but getting drunk out of your ass once in a while wasn't that bad~

Lenalee beamed at him, "That's a great idea Allen! Let's throw a welcome party for Lavi!"

"Yeah! we should- wait what...?"

* * *

Allen sat stone-faced over a beautifully decorated cake with _'Welcome Lavi'_ written across the surface in bright red frosting. His right hand held a lighter and his left hand was clenched into a tight fist as he deadpanned at Lavi from where he was sitting.

"I really don't want to be here right now..." The red head stated languidly as he blew air into an empty balloon then watched it deflate with a *_whoosh*_ sound.

"Really? Cause I totally couldn't tell from that awful face your putting on." Allen replied calmly, lighting a couple of candles on the cake. Really, the only reason he was here was because Lenalee asked him to atleast TRY to get along with this jerk.

"This is your fault for bringing up a party in the first place." Lavi shot back, once again inflating the balloon and letting it go, watching as it flew around the room.

"It's really not wise to provoke someone with a lighter in their hand, who wouldn't mind setting you on fire." Allen scowled, wagging the lighter in his hand suggestively.

Lavi shrugged and smirked, grabbing the poor balloon from off the ground once again and stretching it to make a wet rubbery sound.

Allen spun around dangerously with a sharp glare. "Would you_ STOP _doing that?! That's the most irritating sound I've ever heard! I mean,_ besides_ your voice."

"Make me." Lavi challenged, shooting a cocky grin in Allen's direction and stretching the balloon out further. The thing made a sound like a shriek as it was squished and stretched.

You can't begin to understand how irritating it was.

"You do that one more time..." Allen threatened, setting down the lighter and facing Lavi with his full attention.

The red head's eyes widened and the smirk was wiped clean off his face. The room was quiet for a while until a loud _*squeak*_ echoed off the walls.

"THAT'S IT." With a yell Allen sprinted towards Lavi and successfully tackled him to the ground.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" The apprentice Bookman shouted, holding the balloon away from the angry beansprout.

"Not till you give me that damn balloon you asshat!" Allen growled, reaching for the balloon nonetheless.

The two struggled for control, rolling around on the floor, each attempting to make a grab for the tortured remains of the red rubber balloon.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" A girl's voice shouted from the doorway. The two grown men rolling around on the floor looked up gingerly to see a baffled and slightly blushing Lenalee at the doorway with an equally confused Kanda.

"What's going on?" In response to the question Allen looked down at Lavi as he was currently straddling him, silvery gray eyes set on bright green emerald. They remained like that for a second before scrambling apart.

Allen stood upright and coughed awkwardly into his fist while Lavi nonchalantly leaned against the wall.

"He wouldn't stop squeaking the damn balloon..."

A 'che' came from Kanda and a smug smirk spread across his face. "Yeah right beansprout, you totally want his d-"

"KANDA. Lenalee is here. Speaking of which, isn't your stick-up-the-ass brother suppose to be here?"

A small smile played on Lenalee's face. She shook her head shyly and placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh... No, I didn't tell him."

At this Allen cheered, "Woo! Go Lenalee, finally acting rebellious~"

He walked over to her and the two high fived, giggling afterwards."Moyashi, you act just like a chick. It's no wonder you're gay." Kanda muttered, pulling out a chair to sit down and ignoring the icy glare that came from Allen.

"Good one Yuu~" Lavi sang, skipping over to his grumpy best friend and enveloping him into a hug. However the embrace abruptly stopped as in mere seconds Kanda's infamous sword Mugen was at Lavi's throat, drawing a thin line of blood from his neck.

"You of all people should know better than to call me that." The dark haired male threatened, invoking an 'eep' from Lavi.

"Y-Yes... Kanda..."

Allen burst out laughing hysterically along with a more modest Lenalee who only giggled slightly.

"You should see your face right now!" He teased, which made Lavi eye him bitterly.

"Oh yeah? Wait till you see yours in a couple minutes." Lavi growled and grabbed a handful of cake, straight from the box.

Allen was literally 'rofling' so he didn't expect a face full of frosting and chocolate. It was Lavi's turn to laugh now, and BOY did he make it dramatic. Tears brimmed in the red head's eye as he clutched his stomach and laughed at the scowling silver haired male.

Allen smeared the cake off his face and shot it straight back at Lavi, who in turn growled and got up, grabbing another handful of cake.

"You're asking for it!" The red head announced and threw the cake. In a split second Allen ducked, watching as the cake sailed over his head and hit the figure behind him.

The room fell silent as Lenalee wiped the cake from her face. The two boys expected her to burst into tears, so they were quite surprised when cake flew back at both of them.

"Hahaha! This is actually pretty fun!" The Chinese girl laughed, oblivious to the stunned faces of Lavi and Allen who looked at each other, eyes wide with realization.

With only the sound of Lenalee's laughter filling the room, A mischievous Cheshire cat smiled spread across the two boy's faces. They nodded at each other, forming a truce for now and armed themselves with cake.

"Oh Lenalady~" Lavi's sugar coated voice flooded the room and the still giggling Lenalee looked up.

"Wha-" Was all she managed to get out before cake was thrown at her in rapid fire. She dove to the floor with a high pitched scream and a laugh as she was pelted with cake. This went on for a little while until Lavi overshot his distance and a particularly large glob of frosting smacked Kanda in the cheek.

"Uh-oh..." Lavi cringed, his blood chilling. The raven-haired male was sitting across the room minding his own business, watching as his dumbass best friends had a snowball fight with cake.

"Which one of you fucktrumpets did that?" Kanda glared menacingly as he wiped cake from his cheek. Allen and Lenalee's fingers immediately shot up to point straight at Lavi.

"Gee, thanks guys!" He snapped, gulping as Kanda edged toward them.

"Hey it's not like he'll kill you...castrate and maim you maybe..." Allen snickered, earning an eye twitch from Lavi who cowered behind the table with the rest of what used to be a chocolate cake.

Kanda got within reaching distance and snarled as he unsheathed mugen, only to slip on a small chunk of frosting that painted the floor. He stood there stunned, practically his whole body covered in the sticky substance.

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi stood there in silence.

"W-What do we do now?" Lenalee asked nervously.

Allen swallowed thickly and pondered for a moment. "Hmmm... M-Maybe we should help him up and-"

"Kick em' while he's down!" Lavi shouted and began throwing pieces of his 'welcome' cake from off the floor.

"Are you crazy?! He'll mutilate you!" Allen deadpanned. Wait... What do I care? Let him do it.

Lavi laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're too nice Beansprout! When will we ever get another chance to attack Yuu-chan with cake?"

Allen considered this for a moment. "Good point." Then grabbed more cake from the floor and continuously threw it at the grumpy samurai.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL-" Kanda snapped, struggling to rise from the floor. However, that's pretty hard to do when the floor was caked with...cake.

"GODDAMMIT." Kanda roared in frustration as his eyes were splattered with frosting, in a desperate attempt to get up he grabbed onto the nearest thing infront of him...which happened to be Lenalee's ankle.

Lenalee yelped and shrieked as she was dragged to the ground by brute force, grabbing the closest thing to her.

Lavi's scarf...

The red head made a choking sound as his scarf was yanked downwards, dragging the unsuspecting beansprout with him. Like a domino effect, the four best friends tumbled down onto each other. Loud moans of pain echoed throughout the room as the friends tried to untangle their limbs and try not to get whiplash from slipping on the multiple chunks of cake that littered the floor and walls.

"I blame you beansprout." Lavi exclaimed with a groan. Allen stared at him for a long time before laughing and smudging cake on red head's face for the umpteenth time today.

"Welcome to the dorm Lavi Bookman-"

**A/N How cheesy was that? It was pretty easy to write though XD Or should I say... That was a piece of cake? MUAHAHAHAHA PUN. PUN. PUN. PUN. PUN~**


End file.
